bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Seireikenbusai (Blade Dance)
Seireikenbusai (Blade Dance) is the first ending song for the Seirei Tsukai Blade no Dance anime. This song was used in episode 1. It is written by Ryuji Sakai, composed and arranged by Shingo Yamazaki, sung by Ni-Sokkususu. Track Listing #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (feat. Claire Rouge) #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (feat. Rinslet Laurenfrost) #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (feat. Ellis Fahrengart) #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (feat. Fianna Ray Ordesia) #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (feat. Terminus Est) #KN33S0XXX #精霊剣舞祭 (ブレイドダンス) (Instrumental) #KN33S0XXX (Instrumental) Lyrics Rōmaji= Knee! High! Fight! High! High! High! High! High! Knee! High! Fight! "Tsuyoku isamashiku" tte atsui omoi ga nenshou chuu (kietari shinai wa) "shinjita mama yuku" tte kakugo katameta kouri no ya (shirushi ni fuujita no) Junbi ha ii? (Yoroshikute yo) Mukau tokoro teki darake amaetara sore made yo! Sora yori mo takaku sora yori mo takaku Doko made mo kake nobotte iku no Kokoro ha kedakaku kokoro ha kedakaku Sono mata saki de kanjite iku no Ano hi egaita mirai wo watashi tachi no risouron wo Jitsugen saseru Odoru yaiba tachi no saidan he Yowasa wo fuki chirasu kaze wo kono mi ni matoeba (namida mo kawaku wa) Hikari kagayaku tame kurayami ni tobikondeku no (mucha to wakattetemo) Chikara ga hoshii (nozomu mama ni) ichinan sari mata ichinan ki wo nuitara soko made yo! Dare yori mo tsuyoku dare yori mo tsuyoku Kanashimi sae norikoete yuku no Tatakai ha tsuzuku tatakai ha tsuzuku Owaru koto nai keshiki no naka Ano hi no kuyashisa ha mou ima to nareba kibouron yo Mune wo hattara Odoru yaiba tachi no danjou he Iiwake shinai (donna toki demo) makerarenai (tooku ni mieru) Mokutekichi wo mitsume negau yaiba Sora yori mo takaku sora yori mo takaku Doko made mo kake nobotte iku no Kokoro ha kedakaku kokoro ha kedakaku Sono mata saki de kanjite iku no Ano hi kaita mirai wo watashi tachi no risouron wo Negai nagara inori nagara Jitsugen saseru Odoru yaiba tachi no saidan he Odoru yaiba tachi no danjou he Odoru yaiba tachi no chouten he |-| Kanji= High! High! High! High! High! Knee! High! Fight! 「強く勇ましく」って 熱い想いが燃焼中 (消えたりしないわ) 「信じたままゆく」って 覚悟固めた氷の矢 (刻印(しるし)に封じたの) 準備はいい? (よろしくてよ) 向かうところ 敵だらけ 甘えたら それまでよ! 宙(そら)よりも高く 宙(そら)よりも高く どこまでも駆け昇っていくの 心は気高く 心は気高く そのまた先で感じていくの あの日描いた未来を わたしたちの理想論を 実現(させる) 踊る刃(やいば)達の祭壇へ 弱さを吹き散らす 風をこの身に纏えば (涙も乾くわ) 光り輝くため 暗闇に飛び込んでくの (無茶とわかってても) 力が欲しい (望むままに) 一難去り また一難 気を抜いたら そこまでよ! 誰よりも 強く 誰よりも 強く 悲しみさえ 乗り越えてゆくの 闘いは続く 闘いは続く 終わる事ない 景色の中 あの日の悔しさはもう 今となれば希望論よ 胸を(張ったら) 踊る刃達の壇上へ 言い訳しない (どんな時でも) 負けられない (遠くに見える) 目的地を見つめ 願う刃 宙(そら)よりも高く 宙(そら)よりも高く どこまでも駆け昇っていくの 心は気高く 心は気高く そのまた先で感じていくの あの日描いた未来を わたしたちの理想論を 願いながら 祈りながら 実現させる 踊る刃達の祭壇へ 踊る刃達の壇上へ 踊る刃達の頂点へ |-| English= High! High! High! High! High! Knee! High! Fight! "Stronger and valiant" is burning hot in my thoughts (It won't disappear) "I will keep on trusting" as I consolidated my preparations in the arrow of ice (I have been sealed to) Are you ready? (I'm counting on you) The place we are heading is filled with enemies, so if we act spoiled, we're done for! Higher than those skies, higher than those skies We will run and climb until faraway This heart is noble, this heart is noble I could feel what lies beyond The future I drew that day, our ideal theories will become true, to the altar of the dancing blades I blow away my timid self, as the wind blows past this body (My tears dried up) I have to dive into the darkness in order to shine. (Even though I know it's reckless.) I want to be stronger (As strong as I want) It's one thing after another so if we lose focus, we're done for! Stronger than anyone else, stronger than anyone else We will eventually overcome the sorrow The fight will continue, the fight will continue There's no end, even in such a scenery The regret I felt that day is a theory of hope now I hold my pride, to the podium of the dancing blades Don't be an alibi (at anytime) and never lose (I can see it in distant) I found my destination, the blade I wished Higher than those skies, higher than those skies We will run and climb until faraway This heart is noble, this heart is noble I could feel what lies beyond The future I drew that day, our ideal theories if we wished to, if we prayed to will become true, to the altar of the dancing blades to the podium of the dancing blades to the vertex of the dancing blades Video Anime Video = |-| Music Video = Navigation Category:Discography Category:Song Category:Lyrics